Tissue may be destroyed, ablated, or otherwise treated using thermal energy during various therapeutic procedures. Many forms of thermal energy may be imparted to tissue, such as radio frequency electrical energy, microwave electromagnetic energy, laser energy, acoustic energy, or thermal conduction. In particular, radio frequency ablation (RFA) may be used to treat patients with tissue anomalies, such as liver anomalies and many primary cancers, such as cancers of the stomach, bowel, pancreas, kidney and lung. RFA treatment involves destroying undesirable cells by generating heat through agitation caused by the application of alternating electrical current (radio frequency energy) through the tissue.
Various RF ablation devices have been suggested for this purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,576 describes an ablation apparatus that includes a plurality of electrode tines deployable from a cannula. Each of the tines includes a proximal end that is coupled to a generator, and a distal end that may project from a distal end of the cannula. The tines are arranged in an array with the distal ends located generally radially and uniformly spaced apart from the distal end of the cannula. The tines may be energized in a bipolar mode (i.e., current flows between closely spaced electrode tines) or a monopolar mode (i.e., current flows between one or more electrode tines and a larger, remotely located common electrode) to heat and necrose tissue within a precisely defined volumetric region of target tissue. To assure that the target tissue is adequately treated and/or to limit damaging adjacent healthy tissues, the array of tines may be arranged uniformly, e.g., substantially evenly and symmetrically spaced-apart so that heat is generated uniformly within the desired target tissue volume.
When using heat to kill tissue at a target site, the effective rate of tissue ablation is highly dependent on how much of the target tissue is heated to a therapeutic level. In certain situations, complete ablation of target tissue that is adjacent a vessel may be difficult or impossible to perform, since significant bloodflow may draw the produced heat away from the vessel wall, resulting in incomplete necrosis of the tissue surrounding the vessel. This phenomenon, which causes the tissue with greater blood flow to be heated less, and the tissue with lesser blood flow to be heated more, is known as the “heat sink” effect. It is believed that the heat sink effect is more pronounced for ablation of tissue adjacent large vessels that are more than 3 millimeters (mm) in diameter. Due to the increased vascularity of certain tissue, such as liver tissue and lung tissue, the heat sink effect may cause recurrence of tumors after a radio frequency ablation.